Empathy
Empathy is the ability to feel and understand other people's feelings and emotions. A user of this ability can feel exactly what another person is feeling, and for the same reasons, without direct contact with them. Usage Another memorable user of this power was Prue Halliwell Trudeau. She gained the power for a few hours in 2001 when the spell she casted to remove the power from Vinceres backfired and made her an empath. Her empathic ability allowed her to channel emotions from miles away and listen in on the arguments people were having all over the city by picking up on the intense emotion behind the angry words people were shouting at each other. Branches of Empathy Empathy is capable of manipulating emotions and various elements connected to emotions. However, empaths, who are the main receivers of this gift, are the only beings capable of using empathy in this manner. It should be noted that, whilst so far no empath has ever demonstrated empathy in it's totality, certain empaths can control more than one branch. Empathic Channeling and Replicating Arguably the two most powerful extensions of Empathy. Due to the fact that all magical powers are tied to the user's emotions, both work by feeling the same emotion that others feel. The only example of this is Paige Mathews, because Paige can feel the emotions of others, her empathy allows her to counteract and replicate the powers of other beings. Empathic Power Resistance A branch of Empathy which protects the user from magical injury; however, this branch only works in combination with Power Channeling and Replication: for example, channeling the power of another makes one resistance to said power, when it is used against them. In Paige Mathews' case, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree, allowing her to withstand the powers she replicates from others, when they are used against her. Empathic Power Augmentation A branch of Empathy which is concerned with augmenting the user's powers. Augmentation can also happen automatically if the user cannot control their empathy power. As all magical powers are connected with emotions, the more emotions they channel in, the more powerful they become. But if the user cannot control their power of empathy, their enhanced powers can be destructive and dangerous to oneself and others. The only known Empath to have ever used this aspect of empathy was Prue Halliwell. She was only able to do this during her brief time as an empath. Empathic Power Granting The possessor can transfer their power into another being through a touch. Depending on the receiver: for example; a demon, this power can act as a curse, forcing the demon to feel the pain he or she inflicts. The only known Empath to have ever done this was Father Thomas. In 1996, when he was attacked by the demon Vinceres, he placed his hands on the demon's chest and transferred his empathy powers to him. Father Thomas knew the power would make the demon insane and unable to set one foot outside and thus not being able to kill. Empathic Manipulation (Pathokinesis) A branch of Empathy that is centered around manipulating other people's emotions. A practitioner of this aspect can channel other people's emotions — whether it be their enemy's, their enemy's victims or a mixture of both — and project, reflect or amplify those same emotions through the hands in the form of two tiny electricity bolts. Empathic Healing A branch of Empathy that is centered around guiding mortals—for example, someone who practices this aspect can ease human suffering by using their intimate knowledge of what the other person is feeling or has gone through, and then offering them advice and comfort— and healing emotional wounds, akin to Whitelighters healing physical wounds. Paige, as an Whitelighter uses her gift to help the people. Aside from counseling, Father Thomas also healed the emotional anguish of his parishioners. It should be noted that, he channeled his power through his hands. List of beings who use(d) Empathy Original power *Cupids *Whitelighters *Father Thomas *Paige Matthews Through spell, power granting, etc. *Vinceres *Prue Halliwell Trudeau Overview The most basic form of Empathy involves actively channeling other people's feelings and emotions — by concentrating on them — in order to feel exactly what another person is feeling, and for the same reasons. Other than the emotional, it can also involve feeling the physical sense, i.e. touch, medical effect, etc. Cupids possess only the most basic form of empathy; their empathy is limited to human beings. Whitelighters on the other hand possess an even weaker form of the power; they are connected to their charges on a physical level, and will automatically feel what their charges feel, but only when a charge is hurt and is in pain. More advanced Empathy — bestowed solely upon Empaths— involves channeling emotions from any being that can produce emotions: for example; magical and non beings, animals and ghosts. It also involves channeling emotions across great distances and being able to experience verbal feedback when channeling heightened emotions across those distances, allowing the user to psychically hear the being(s) they are channeling speak. Paige possess the enhanced form of Empathy. This initially causes considerable problems, as after encountering the emotions of others she would sometimes act on their whims. Although initially Paige exhibited little control over her ability, his proficiency has noticeably increased over time. He can now interpret and understand each emotion without being overwhelmed. As such, beings with malevolent intent are usually worried when they are around her, afraid she will find out any secrets that they are trying to keep hidden. Paige can sometimes channel emotion across a city wide distance and in between dimensions Category:Powers